PBA 085
5:07:57 PM Canto: Okay. Lets see, where were we? 5:08:51 PM Janis: ((Nilani and Vel were about to make out :P )) 5:09:08 PM Canto: Ah yes, the current plan was to consult with the temple of Boccob to see what you can learn about Baraskal, the Pit Fiend whose blood Wynn and Janis went swimming in.. 5:10:26 PM Valeria: ((WOOHOO!!)) 5:10:35 PM Valeria: ((And DRANK.)) 5:10:43 PM Janis: ((YAY! BOCCOB! That guy...with the hair...yeah...)) 5:11:31 PM Canto: And yes, Vel was tagging along because you get the feeling he's VERY tired of deskwork. 5:11:50 PM Canto: If he makes out with Nilani it will be purely incidental. 5:12:24 PM *** Janis walks with the Kobold guy, and keeps some distance from Wynn *** 5:12:39 PM *** Wynn is still following along, unarmed and unarmored, not making any decisions. *** 5:12:41 PM Canto: The Kobold isn't going. 5:12:54 PM *** Valeria sticks with Wynn. *** 5:13:04 PM *** Janis does not follow the kobold guy. Still keeps away from Wynn. *** 5:13:22 PM Canto: And he gave you amulets to hopefully ward off the influence of the Pit Fiend. 5:15:08 PM Janis: So, Vel. What do you know about this Boccob place? 5:16:21 PM Canto: Vel: It's a temple and a library. Boccob is a god of obscure knowledge,after all. 5:16:53 PM Valeria: He also doesn't care about much else. 5:17:59 PM Canto: Vel: Pretty much. It's one of the city's larger temples, but also one with the fewest clerics available for assistance. 5:18:14 PM Janis: ...so...lots of waiting? 5:19:08 PM Canto: Vel: No, it means we pretty much have to help ourselves. 5:19:20 PM Janis: ...so...lots of reading...great. 5:19:34 PM Valeria: You know how they say "the gods help those who help themselves?" Boccob doesn't help those who help themselves either. 5:20:09 PM Janis: I know we were avoiding this, but should we just skip this part and go straight to the Saint's temple? 5:20:16 PM *** Wynn mumbles under her breath, "not the only one" *** 5:20:55 PM Valeria: ... up to you. 5:22:02 PM Janis: Wynn. What do you think? 5:22:35 PM Wynn: I doubt we'll find anything there that we won't find at this library. 5:22:43 PM Janis: ...ok. 5:23:36 PM Canto: Vel: ...Well, this isn't awkward at all, is it. 5:23:57 PM Valeria: ((Only because we're all shipping you with our friend.)) 5:24:18 PM Valeria: We'll be fine. I spend a lot of time in libraries. Quint even more so. 5:25:45 PM Wynn: There we go. 5:26:04 PM Janis: Where we go? 5:26:47 PM Wynn: Where she goes. 5:26:52 PM *** Wynn gestures at Val. *** 5:28:26 PM Canto: You walk through the bustling city and into the large temple district. 5:29:12 PM *** Nilani occasionally glances around, especially shortly after the group rounds a corner. *** 5:29:58 PM *** Valeria buys some sort of pastry from a street vendor. She'll get one for anyone who wants one, really. *** 5:30:00 PM Canto: Make notice checks! 5:30:08 PM Valeria: We'll try the Boccobites first. 5:30:09 PM Canto: There are delicious funnel cakes. 5:30:25 PM Janis: ((30)) 5:30:25 PM Valeria: ((13.)) 5:30:38 PM Wynn: (12) 5:31:27 PM Nilani: 17 5:33:34 PM *** Janis suddenly runs down an alleyway *** 5:34:10 PM Wynn: What is she doing THIS time? 5:34:20 PM *** Nilani follows, if only to make sure she isn't alone in there. *** 5:34:21 PM Valeria: I don't know. 5:34:24 PM *** Valeria chases her too. *** 5:34:31 PM *** Janis waits around said corner for...something. *** 5:34:34 PM *** Valeria probably has powdered sugar everywhere. Oh well! *** 5:34:41 PM *** Wynn grumbles but gives chase too... but only to keep up with the group. *** 5:35:02 PM Canto: Vel shrugs and follows. 5:35:25 PM Janis: ((Whispering)) "Stay close to the wall. I want to see if it follows." 5:35:50 PM Wynn: Wait, what? 5:36:13 PM *** Nilani nods and nearly flattens herself against the wall. *** 5:36:15 PM *** Janis keeps her bow ready *** 5:36:28 PM *** Janis peers around the corner *** 5:37:50 PM *** Valeria finishes the funnel cake hastily, and gets ready to pull her sword. *** 5:37:54 PM *** Wynn frowns and crosses her arms. *** 5:41:10 PM Canto: You wait a few moments for something only Janis has seen! 5:41:40 PM *** Janis passes out of the alley and corners the cloaked figure "Who are you and what do you want? *** 5:41:53 PM *** Valeria sticks with her. *** 5:42:26 PM *** Wynn follows Val. *** 5:42:32 PM Canto: You can't really corner anyone, as there are a lot of people around and cloaky is in the thoroughfare. 5:42:53 PM *** Janis comes up behind him/her/it and whispers the previous question. *** 5:43:11 PM Canto: Okay! Make a stealth check. 5:43:19 PM Canto: Everyone else can roll notice. 5:43:35 PM Valeria: ((7. I'm dealing with powdered sugar, here, come on!)) 5:43:37 PM Janis: ((30, we are now playing to Janis's strengths)) 5:43:39 PM Wynn: (2.) 5:43:49 PM Nilani: 16 5:44:01 PM Wynn: (It's hard to notice things when your eyes are rolled to the back of your skull.) 5:45:00 PM Canto: Val and Wynn just see JAnis stalking purposefully back toward the crowd. Nilani spots the cloak though. So are you guys following Janis as she stalks back out of the alley moving as subtly as possible? 5:46:03 PM *** Valeria doesn't, then, no. *** 5:46:04 PM *** Wynn has decided to just do what Val does. *** 5:46:07 PM *** Valeria waits. *** 5:47:14 PM *** Nilani watches the cloaked figure, but takes no action yet. *** 5:49:07 PM Canto: All right! So you watch Janis go. Once she walks up behind the cloak and he stops, you all see him, obviously. Everyone but Janis make notice checks again, please. 5:49:24 PM Wynn: (6.) 5:50:22 PM Nilani: 12 5:51:01 PM Valeria: ((16.)) 5:51:24 PM Canto: Yeah, Vel is gone. Like an f'in ninja. 5:51:46 PM *** Valeria blinks. *** 5:52:42 PM *** Wynn raises an eyebrow at Val. *** 5:53:43 PM *** Valeria whispers, "Vel's gone." *** 5:56:14 PM Canto: You guys watch as Janis spins the short cloaked figure around to face her! 5:56:42 PM Wynn: I'm following your lead. I don't trust myself right now. 5:57:18 PM *** Valeria nods. *** 5:57:27 PM Valeria: ... 5:57:37 PM *** Valeria goes out there to Janis! *** 5:57:43 PM *** Wynn follows. *** 5:59:47 PM Canto: YOu guys all reconvene. Janis is currently intimidating a little gnomish guy. 6:00:00 PM Valeria: This is the person who was following us? 6:00:06 PM Canto: You get there just in time to hear Janis say '...what?' 6:00:21 PM Janis: Oh, hi Val. Yeah. He's being all weird. 6:01:07 PM *** Janis turns back to the gnome "Now, first of all, Lord? And secondly, why would I be dead?" *** 6:02:23 PM Canto: Said gnome is shabiily dressed, wearing a black cloak. He's very pale, to the point where he looks sickly and pallid, with red eyes and blackish veins visible on his cheeks. "Well, they said you died! I mean, I know it's not you but it is you, doesn't matter what flesh you're wearing! Flesh is only skin deep, after all. That's what they say. Well, no one says that, but someone probably does." 6:03:03 PM Janis: "...is this just me, or did that answer nothing?" 6:04:03 PM *** Wynn intensifies her frown and crossed arms. *** 6:04:07 PM Valeria: Lord Baraskal. 6:04:28 PM Valeria: I'd appreciate it if you didn't flay this one alive. 6:04:37 PM Janis: ...you know him? 6:05:03 PM Valeria: No, I know you. 6:05:04 PM Canto: Make a Bluff check! 6:05:15 PM Janis: ((Who?)) 6:05:19 PM Canto: Val. 6:05:25 PM Valeria: ((37.)) 6:06:13 PM Canto: He nods vigoursly, pointing at Val and nodding. "Yes. Don't flay! It's me! Your faithful servant, Ersk!" 6:06:45 PM *** Janis lets go of the gnome, still very confused. *** 6:06:47 PM Valeria: Why are you here? 6:08:02 PM Canto: "Oh, just conducting my normal business when I felt your presence! Or my Lord's presence. I assume you're another servant of his! We're like SIBLINGS." He goes and hugs Valeria. 6:08:27 PM Canto: Or, Valeria's waist, anyway. 6:08:31 PM Janis: "...servants?" 6:08:42 PM Valeria: Yes. 6:09:29 PM Valeria: I do a lot of the speaking, since the current form is unfortunately sometimes seen as lacking credibility due to age. But it's still convenient for other purposes. 6:10:20 PM Canto: He nods! "Of course, of course, and there's also the confusion from reincarnating, of course." He looks over at Wynn. "And reincarnating in mulitple forms!" 6:10:45 PM Valeria: I'm told it's a bit like having double vision in your brain. 6:10:50 PM *** Wynn narrows her eyes at him. *** 6:11:34 PM Canto: He is still hugging Valeria, btw. 6:11:52 PM Janis: "...so...you came here to find Val?" 6:12:29 PM Valeria: No. He came to find you, Lord Baraskal. 6:12:38 PM *** Wynn glares at Janis. *** 6:12:45 PM Canto: Ersk: Oh, no, I was on some business of my own when I sensed your presence! Then you went into that big silvery building. Then you came out! Then became now. 6:12:53 PM Janis: "Oh. Right. Because Lord Baraskal." 6:13:29 PM Valeria: We're under cover. 6:14:10 PM Canto: Ersk: Oh, of course. Schemes within schemes within schemes! Like an onion. A scheme onion. 6:14:43 PM Canto: He has, by the way, a voice kind of like a squeaky teapot. 6:15:44 PM *** Wynn turns her glare back at Ersk. *** 6:16:11 PM Canto: Ersk grins at Wynn! "Ah. That withering glare. How I have missed it! 6:16:23 PM Canto: He is STILL hugging Valeria. 6:16:25 PM Valeria: ... are you undead? Pardon the intrusive question, but I can't tell. Clearly you have the gift, but that pops up with the living as well. 6:16:33 PM *** Valeria doesn't seem to mind much. *** 6:17:03 PM Canto: Ersk: Oh no. Not yet anyway! Time will tell. I haven't died yet, though. 6:17:43 PM Janis: "...so...uh...Ersk...do you...want something?" 6:17:53 PM Valeria: You do look rather pale. 6:19:19 PM Canto: Ersk: Oh, I am ever your loyal servant! What scheme are you working? How can I help? 6:20:41 PM Canto: You are, by the way, still in the middle of a busy thoroughfare. 6:20:49 PM Valeria: I'm afraid the best help you can be would be to go home and wait for Lord Baraskal to call on you. Where do you live? So that we can find you when the time is right? 6:21:12 PM *** Janis gives Val a curious look. *** 6:22:56 PM Canto: Ersk: Oh! I have a room in the Wandering Wererat. Good rates, not many occupants! I can put in a good word for you if you need a place to stay. 6:23:43 PM Valeria: Hmm. It make come in handy at a later time. 6:23:54 PM Valeria: We had best get going. Remember, don't blow our cover. 6:24:55 PM Canto: He lets go of Val, finally. He nods, gives an overexaggerated wink complete with a cock of his head while also nodding and touching the tip of his nose. "I get you!" 6:25:47 PM *** Valeria bows. *** 6:25:54 PM *** Wynn huffs. *** 6:26:14 PM Canto: He bows back, and then bows deeper to Wynn and to Janis while retreating. 6:26:21 PM Valeria: ... sorry, my lord. We had best be getting on our way. 6:26:32 PM Canto: He bows again. 6:26:36 PM *** Valeria addresses this to Wynn. *** 6:26:46 PM Canto: And one more time before disappearing into the crowd. 6:27:11 PM Janis: "...ok then...that was a thing. ...what's a Lord Baraskal?" 6:27:18 PM Valeria: The pit fiend. 6:27:18 PM Wynn: We're letting a follower of a devil walk away. 6:27:39 PM Valeria: I think he's crazy, frankly. 6:27:40 PM Janis: "...Oh...OH!...Oooooh." 6:27:44 PM | Edited 6:27:57 PM Canto: Vel comes out of freakin' nowhere. He is folding up and holstering a hand crossbow. "Your friends are weird." 6:27:55 PM Valeria: Moreover, you have the aura of a pit fiend. 6:28:36 PM Janis: "...ok...more reason to not have this blood in us anymore." 6:29:00 PM Janis: "...although...servants..." 6:29:14 PM *** Wynn glares at Janis again. *** 6:29:26 PM Valeria: If you want a servant we could probably hire one that isn't of dubious mental stability and a warlock. 6:29:53 PM Janis: "...can I hire a warlock? I feel like that'd be useful." 6:30:03 PM Valeria: I am a warlock. 6:30:12 PM Janis: "And, I'm still making some money by renting that house, so, probably affordable." 6:30:20 PM Janis: "Yeah, but you're not my servant." 6:30:50 PM Valeria: What do you want me to do? 6:31:00 PM *** Valeria heads for the Boccobite temple again. *** 6:31:27 PM Janis: "I can't boss you around. Wynn would get mad." 6:31:42 PM *** Wynn follows Val. *** 6:31:47 PM Valeria: What about Mal? Isn't he a wizard? 6:32:07 PM Valeria: Besides, bossing people around isn't fun. It's just another responsibility. 6:32:28 PM *** Janis follows Val too, obviously. *** 6:33:37 PM Janis: "...ok...so...hopefully we find the solution and not have to worry about little grey gnome dude." 6:34:38 PM Wynn: Are we sure we can't kill him? 6:35:08 PM | Edited 6:41:10 PM Canto: You guys get to the temple of Boccob, an imposing grey-stone edifice with many columns and stairs. 6:36:14 PM Valeria: Besides, it leaves them less likely to be converted. 6:36:43 PM | Edited 6:36:58 PM Janis: "Also, might bring in more of them. Not crazy ones. Dangerous ones." 6:36:47 PM *** Wynn grumbles. *** 6:37:24 PM Janis: But, if he attacks us. I think we can take him. 6:38:31 PM Valeria: I don't know. He was a warlock. 6:38:51 PM Valeria: Can you take a flying invisible assailant who doesn't run out of magic? Ever? 6:39:18 PM Janis: ...yeah, probably. 6:39:24 PM *** Janis smiles *** 6:39:32 PM Wynn: Can we just... do whatever we're doing? 6:39:38 PM Janis: Yeah, Wynn's right. 6:39:43 PM Valeria: We're walking in the right direction, aren't we? 6:41:36 PM Canto: You guys get to the Temple of Boccob, an imposing grey stone edifice with many stairs and columns. 6:42:36 PM Valeria: ... this should be fun. 6:42:58 PM Janis: ...I doubt it. 6:43:11 PM *** Janis walks up. "Well, let's get going." *** 6:43:29 PM Valeria: Boccobites have some of the best libraries in the multiverse. 6:43:35 PM *** Valeria goes too. *** 6:43:41 PM *** Wynn follows Val. *** 6:44:44 PM Canto: Vel: It's true. Just about any book can be found here eventually. Just don't try to walk out with any of them. Then a bunch of clerics you didn't even know were there just suddenly show up out of nowhere. 6:45:00 PM Valeria: All mages, too, probably. 6:45:21 PM | Removed 6:46:28 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 6:45:36 PM Canto: ((Who are you talking to?)) 6:45:46 PM *** Valeria will look for a person. *** 6:45:54 PM Janis: ((I thought a bunch of clerics came out of nowhere.)) 6:46:05 PM Canto: That was Vel talking. 6:46:11 PM Janis: ((Oh, I see...sorry.)) 6:48:09 PM Canto: Vel takes you to a floating glass orb, one of six set in little acloves just inside the entrance. "The library is too big to search book by book. Everyone put a hand on the orb." 6:48:28 PM *** Janis does so *** 6:48:47 PM *** Nilani places a hand on the indicated object. *** 6:49:11 PM *** Valeria does too. *** 6:49:13 PM *** Wynn frowns, but uncrosses her arms and does so. *** 6:50:48 PM Canto: Vel: We need knowledge on specific Pit Fiends, known Pit Fiends, fallen Pit Fiends. 6:51:08 PM Canto: There's a burst of purple energy and you guys teleport! 6:51:31 PM Canto: I need Janis and Wynn to roll a d20. 6:51:43 PM Wynn: (12) 6:51:51 PM Janis: ((2, well, my luck has run out)) 6:54:55 PM Canto: You guys teleport from the entryway to somewhere else. You guys are on a red rocky plain, under a red sky blotted with red clouds. Occasionally there seems to be a flash of red lightning. There are bodies all around you, none of them human. 6:55:08 PM Wynn: ....this isn't the library. 6:55:15 PM Nilani: Welp. 6:55:25 PM Janis: ...so...is this supposed to happen? 6:56:23 PM Canto: Vel draws his rapier. "No. We should have just gotten teleported to the part of the library that had the information we needed. That's how it's worked every other time Ive used the library orbs." 6:56:59 PM Wynn: Great. 6:57:20 PM Valeria: ... I think we might be in hell. 6:57:21 PM Canto: You guys hear a soul-rattling shriek from up above you as a formation of red skinned, winged humanoids dives down out of the clouds. The ground beneath you starts to rumble violently. 6:57:24 PM Valeria: A hell, at least. 6:57:29 PM Valeria: .... oh dear. 6:57:34 PM Canto: Everyone make reflex saves. 6:57:55 PM Valeria: ((27.)) 6:57:58 PM Janis: ((17)) 6:58:08 PM Wynn: (14) 6:58:38 PM Nilani: 24 7:00:21 PM Canto: You guys all stay on your feet as the ground beneath you fissures and cracks. The inhuman bodies around you tumble in the the cracks and crevasses that form while other forms start to climb out of them, monstrous demons, scaly and clawed and hissing at the descending creatures in the sky. 7:00:42 PM Canto: You guys can make Knowledge: The Planes checks if you wanna. 7:01:09 PM Janis: ((I have nothing on that, so...nope.)) 7:01:14 PM Valeria: ((11.)) 7:03:01 PM Nilani: pthbbt 7:04:51 PM Canto: Okay! Well, in any case, the creatures all seem to be ignoring you guys as they emergy from the ground and raise their various swords, axes, spears and shields toward the flying creatures, which are diving down in their direction. And yours. 7:05:19 PM Janis: ...um...do we have a side here? 7:05:41 PM Valeria: It's probably demons and devils. 7:05:53 PM Valeria: So I'd say "try not to die while we figure out how to get home. 7:07:09 PM *** Janis readies to fight, but otherwise does not engage *** 7:07:52 PM *** Nilani prepares to dodge away from the flying nasties. *** 7:08:03 PM Canto: Vel: Oh shit. THis is the Blood War. 7:08:17 PM Canto: Vel tosses Wynn his rapier since she is apparently unarmed. 7:08:44 PM *** Wynn catches it on reflex but doesn't really want it. *** 7:09:17 PM Valeria: If it's not obviously angels fighting either of these groups it's probably the other set of them, yes. 7:09:27 PM Valeria: How do we get back? Any ideas? Nilani, do you have the communicator thing? 7:10:44 PM *** Nilani attempts to retrieve the cube from her satchel, just in case. *** 7:11:36 PM Canto: It's still there. 7:11:47 PM Canto: Vel: We probably want to move away. 7:12:00 PM Janis: Good plan 7:12:06 PM *** Janis tries to get out of the crowd. *** 7:12:19 PM Canto: The flying creatures start to dive! 7:12:34 PM Valeria: ... especially if they pick up that Baraskal vibe and act before we can talk. 7:12:44 PM *** Valeria sticks with Janis. *** 7:12:54 PM *** Wynn follows Val, but attempts to return Vel's rapier to him. *** 7:13:12 PM *** Nilani attempts to weave her way out of the madness. *** 7:13:45 PM Canto: He's not paying attention, more concentrating on getting away and making sure he's between you guys and the bad. 7:14:45 PM Canto: The flying creatures fall on the burrowing creatures with weapons made of fire. They're much bigger up close, 8-10 feet tall each. 7:15:18 PM Wynn: Move! 7:15:26 PM | Removed 7:15:43 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 7:16:07 PM Canto: you guys pick your way through the cracked and broken ground, and more dead monsters littering the field of battle. 7:16:29 PM Canto: Luckily, you're still being ignored. 7:18:32 PM Canto: You move toward a tall ridge in the landscape. As you pass the bodies, you notice very many of them seem to be in varying states of discorporation. They're not really decaying or rotting, they just seem to be slowly... disappearing, absorbed into the red ground. Everything is red. It's like you have Kool-Aid in your contact lenses. 7:19:20 PM Janis: Maybe we can find a cave or something. Some place to hide. 7:19:49 PM Valeria: That's a good idea. 7:20:17 PM Canto: Vel is looking around, eyes scanning the rocky horizon. 7:20:47 PM | Edited 7:20:57 PM Janis: ((17 notice to help?)) 7:21:07 PM *** Wynn is focused on keeping an eye on our group and that we're all staying together. *** 7:21:13 PM *** Valeria is too. *** 7:22:15 PM *** Nilani looks out for a hidey-hole, staying with the group as she does this. *** 7:23:51 PM Canto: As you crest the ridge, you look down on another battlefield. More monsters fighting each other, but your eyes are drawn to a figure near the forefront of where the two armies clash, it's one of those tall, red-skinned, winged creatures, but this one is wielding a warhammer made of polished black obsidian. He seems to radiate this greenish aura that seems to invigorate the troops around them, and his eyes are bright glowing green. 7:24:08 PM Canto: Wynn and Janis roll Will saves, please! 7:24:22 PM Valeria: Pit fiend. 7:24:26 PM Janis: ((26)) 7:24:34 PM Wynn: (9. lol) 7:26:08 PM Canto: Wynn's eyes glaze over and she starts walking toward the Pit Fiend, even though he's like a mile away from your current position. 7:26:30 PM *** Janis tries to grab Wynn (well, this will be funny) *** 7:27:21 PM Canto: Hmmm. Thats a grapple check, so make a touch attack vs Wynn! 7:27:25 PM Valeria: Wynn! 7:27:39 PM Wynn: (my ac's only 9 unarmored.) 7:27:50 PM Janis: ((12)) 7:28:02 PM Janis: ((Holy shit, that worked)) 7:28:09 PM Canto: Yeah, the hitting is easy. Now you both roll strength checks. 7:28:10 PM Wynn: (I did just roll a str check before i saw what you wanted. want me to reroll?) 7:28:35 PM Janis: ((10)) 7:28:45 PM Canto: What was your strenth check? 7:28:48 PM Wynn: (9.) 7:29:14 PM Canto: Janis manages to restrain Wynn for the time being! Who is struggling. 7:29:26 PM Janis: WYNN! STOP! 7:29:45 PM Valeria: Wynn! Hey! 7:29:54 PM *** Valeria tries to touch her face! *** 7:30:06 PM Wynn: Get off me! 7:30:06 PM Canto: Let's roll initiative just to get an order. 7:30:28 PM Janis: ((13)) 7:30:28 PM Wynn: (17 first decent init roll ever. lol) 7:30:53 PM Valeria: ((5!)) 7:31:53 PM Canto: Nilani? 7:32:35 PM Nilani: 7 7:33:05 PM Canto: Wynn, Janis, Nilani, Vel, Val. 7:33:14 PM Canto: Wynn's first! You're being grappled. 7:33:35 PM *** Wynn tries to push Janis off! *** 7:33:57 PM Canto: Make an opposed strength check. 7:34:12 PM Janis: ((15)) 7:34:25 PM Wynn: (9. damn) 7:36:50 PM Canto: Yeah, she's still grappled. She can move half her speed, though, if she makes another grapple check. 7:37:08 PM Wynn: (oooh... that's still 20'. lol is that just attack or str?) 7:37:32 PM Canto: Just another opposed STR roll with JAnis. 7:37:48 PM Wynn: (22. oops) 7:38:09 PM Janis: ((1, so much for that)) 7:39:04 PM Canto: Wynn manages to get about twenty feet, dragging JAnis with her. 7:40:03 PM Canto: Janis is next! If you want, you can try and pin Wynn down, which will immobilize her until your next turn. 7:40:28 PM *** Janis casts soften earth and stone to try and trap Wynn in a mud pit *** 7:40:54 PM Canto: Does that have a somatic component? 7:41:23 PM Janis: ((...yes...shit)) 7:41:33 PM Canto: You can do it, you just have to let her go. 7:42:35 PM Janis: ((...no...if she passes her check, she'd just run for the pit fiend...)) 7:43:01 PM Canto: So what's it gonna be? 7:43:10 PM Janis: ((...I go for the pin)) 7:43:36 PM Janis: ((STR check?)) 7:43:40 PM Canto: Okay, opposed Strength checks again. 7:44:01 PM Wynn: (15) 7:44:03 PM Janis: ((I rolled a 0)) 7:44:33 PM Canto: That does not work! 7:44:45 PM Janis: ((Can I try one more thing, or am I done?)) 7:45:05 PM Canto: Pinning is an action. 7:45:14 PM Janis: ((But I still have movement, right?)) 7:45:37 PM Canto: Well, yes. What do you want to do? 7:45:47 PM Janis: ((I wanna go gorilla!)) 7:46:13 PM | Edited 7:46:28 PM Janis: ((I can change as a move thanks to my fast transformation feat)) 7:46:23 PM Canto: Heh. Okay, yeah, thats cool, you can do that. 7:46:33 PM Canto: Janis gorillas up. 7:46:44 PM Janis: ((Now my STR is 21! COME AT ME BRO!)) 7:46:55 PM Canto: Nilani is up! 7:48:58 PM Canto: Nilani? 7:49:56 PM *** Nilani attempts to get the weapon away from the probably mind-controlled friend! *** 7:50:53 PM *** Wynn is too focused on trying to move to fight against that. *** 7:51:59 PM Canto: Okay! Make an attack roll, Nilani. 7:53:03 PM Nilani: 24 7:53:12 PM Canto: You disarm Wynn! 7:54:25 PM *** Nilani will carefully hold it out hilt-first to Vel, while still keeping an eye on Wynn. *** 7:55:09 PM Canto: Vel takes the rapier, but spends his turn loading his hand crossbow with a bolt he pulls out of a jacket pocket. 7:55:12 PM Canto: Valeria! 7:55:29 PM Valeria: Wynn! Stop! You have to stop! 7:56:34 PM Valeria: ((42 rushed diplomacy. rushed takes a -10, so 32 minus whatever modifiers. I rolled a 20.)) 7:57:11 PM Canto: Okay! I'll give Wynn another Will Save thanks to that. 7:57:29 PM Wynn: (24!) 7:58:06 PM Canto: The blank, glassy-eyed look fades from Wynn's face as she shakes off whatever took hold. 7:59:18 PM *** Wynn blinks. *** 8:01:07 PM *** Janis makes an inquisitive snort *** 8:01:14 PM Valeria: ... Wynn? 8:02:17 PM *** Janis has not let go yet. *** 8:02:39 PM *** Wynn blinks at the ape. "Yeah?" *** 8:02:52 PM Canto: Meanwhile, above the Pit Fiend in the distance, the red roiling clouds up above are pierced by a column of radiant light as a flight of armored, winged humanoids descend onto the chaos below, wielding glowing, silvery weapons. 8:03:26 PM Valeria: You went... funny. 8:03:34 PM *** Janis shifts back and lets go. *** 8:03:44 PM Janis: "...so...was that what I think it was?" 8:04:37 PM Wynn: I don't know. Did I hurt anyone? 8:04:42 PM Valeria: No, of course not. 8:04:46 PM Valeria: Look, angels. 8:05:03 PM Janis: ...this was when it happened. We're not in Hell. We're in the past. 8:05:17 PM Wynn: When what happened? 8:05:34 PM Wynn: There aren't any trees out here. 8:05:41 PM Canto: As you watch, the Pit Fiend uses his big warhammer to slay several of the angels, seemingly effortlessly. 8:05:58 PM Canto: Vel: No, she's right. This is a... projection of some kind. 8:06:05 PM Canto: Vel: A simulation. 8:06:30 PM Janis: Like when we saw Mask on Nation. We're not actually here. 8:06:32 PM Valeria: ... that is a relief. 8:06:40 PM Canto: He sniffs. "Acheron smells nothing like this." 8:06:51 PM Valeria: ... you've been there? 8:07:11 PM Canto: Vel: Just a recon mission. It wasn't pleasant. 8:07:44 PM Valeria: What does it smell like? 8:07:46 PM *** Janis turns to Val. "We've been to, like, half a dozen afterlives. Why does this surprise you?" *** 8:07:53 PM Canto: Vel: Old blood and sulfur. 8:08:00 PM Valeria: Most people haven't. 8:08:05 PM Valeria: Ugh. I'll keep that in mind. 8:08:12 PM Wynn: Are we still in danger? From them, not me? 8:08:25 PM Janis: I'm not sure we ever were. 8:08:26 PM Canto: Vel: I don't think so. 8:08:37 PM Wynn: Valeria, you have my rope. If it happens again, use it. Please. 8:09:12 PM Valeria: Right. But what we did worked. 8:09:15 PM Janis: ...I just want it noted that I was almost able to pin Wynn. 8:11:04 PM Wynn: Almost? 8:11:08 PM Canto: The Pit Fiend takes flight, killing more of the angels with its hammer before there's a crack of thunder and a gleam of silver that smacks the Pit Fiend down like a comet. The impact shakes the ground under you and sends up a huge cloud of dust. The warhammer he wielded goes flying away from the point of impact. Everyone make notice checks. 8:11:24 PM Wynn: (15) 8:11:38 PM Nilani: 17 8:11:41 PM Janis: ((27)) 8:11:53 PM Valeria: ((2!)) 8:12:05 PM *** Valeria is clearly watching Wynn! And it's not an ogle this time. :( *** 8:13:29 PM Canto: Wynn and Nilani definitely hear him yelling something out as he's vanquished. 8:13:50 PM Janis: ...Antares... 8:14:03 PM Janis: Vel, do you know anything about an Antares? 8:14:14 PM Canto: Vel: Not offhand, no. 8:14:42 PM Valeria: A place or a person? 8:14:57 PM Janis: Person. The Lord what's-his-face called him a traitor. 8:15:24 PM Canto: Eventually the dust cloud subsides. There's a huge crater where the Pit Fiend was struck down, and the impact wiped out the rest of his army. There's no trace of the Pit Fiend, just a yawning chasm in the ground where he was. 8:15:55 PM Wynn: Wow. 8:16:08 PM Canto: The angels, those that remain anyway, fly through the hole in the sky they came through and depart. 8:16:24 PM Canto: The whole scene around you shimmers and vanishes. 8:16:47 PM Canto: Youre in a rather plain room made of grey stone. 8:17:37 PM Valeria: That was a very good illusion. It must be a device, or the room itself. 8:17:56 PM | Edited 8:18:15 PM Canto: A wooden door with the symbol of Boccob on it opens and an older human lady comes in, concern on her face. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, these record rooms aren't ready for the public yet! I have no idea how you got directed here! Some malfuction with the finding orb, clearly...." 8:18:16 PM Wynn: Clearly. 8:18:37 PM Janis: Pardon me. What can you tell us about Antares? 8:18:44 PM Janis: Assuming you have time. 8:19:33 PM Canto: She blinks. "Antares? I don't know that name... well, I mean, I knew a Tomas Antares when I was growing up, but he's a cobbler now, I think. Is that who you mean?" 8:19:49 PM Janis: ...I don't think so. 8:20:53 PM Janis: ...um...these rooms...they're new? 8:21:28 PM *** Wynn crosses her arms again, more for protection rather than anger. *** 8:22:21 PM Canto: She nods. "Oh yes, but they're still being developed. I'm so sorry if you were alarmed... Where were you trying to go when you used the orb?" 8:22:36 PM Canto: Vel: We're looking for information on specific, known Pit Fiends. 8:22:43 PM Valeria: Lord Baraskal. 8:22:52 PM Valeria: Being the specific one we wanted to know about. 8:23:18 PM *** Valeria puts an arm around Wynn, or tries to. If she shrugs her off she will not persist. *** 8:23:51 PM *** Wynn doesn't... for now at least. *** 8:23:57 PM Canto: She pulls out a smaller version of one of the orbs from earlier. "Well, if you'd like, I can send you to the proper location personally." 8:24:09 PM *** Wynn raises an eyebrow. *** 8:24:21 PM Janis: Yes, please. Thank you. 8:24:26 PM Canto: "In the library, of course." 8:25:01 PM Canto: She speaks into the orb. "Ba'atorology." 8:25:20 PM Canto: You teleport again, winding up in a room surrounded by bookshelves! 8:25:25 PM Canto: VEl: ... this is more like it. 8:25:41 PM Janis: ...it doesn't get more...specific, does it? 8:26:20 PM Valeria: I hope not. 8:26:21 PM Canto: Librarian: The unseen servants can help you from here. 8:26:35 PM Valeria: How many texts are there? Is there a directory? 8:27:13 PM Canto: She nods, and points to a large, open, blank book on a table. "Indeed. Just write what you're looking for in the book, and it will point you in the right direction." 8:29:13 PM *** Valeria writes "Lord Baraskal"! *** 4:33:11 PM Canto: So you guys are in the temple of Boccob, which is a huge library. You were hoping to find something useful out about Lord Baraskal, the Pit Lord whose essence Wynn and Janis had accidentally absorbed. 4:35:01 PM Janis: "...so...what's the magic book say, Val?" 4:35:10 PM *** Valeria peers at it. *** 4:36:42 PM Canto: The book you wrote in gives you a list of other texts, and a section of the library where you can find these texts. 4:38:12 PM Janis: "...so...we should go there then?" 4:38:25 PM Valeria: Yes. 4:38:28 PM Canto: Vel, who is also there, nods. "Right. I think it's this way." 4:38:41 PM Valeria: I wonder what system they use to categorize books. 4:38:45 PM *** Wynn follows along, still keeping her arms crossed. *** 4:39:03 PM Janis: ...there's more than the alphabet? 4:39:11 PM Valeria: Quite a bit more. 4:39:26 PM *** Nilani follows, glancing around inquisitively. *** 4:39:29 PM Valeria: Topical, for example. 4:39:38 PM Janis: Top of what? 4:39:42 PM Valeria: Linguistic. Even the size of the print. 4:39:55 PM Valeria: Topical, as in by topic. Subject. 4:40:15 PM Valeria: Dragons have an entire system based on the quality of the work. 4:41:33 PM Valeria: At home they usually organize them by how dangerous they are, but that's more of a matter of practical usage than anything. 4:41:33 PM Canto: Vel: The Boccobites have their own system of organization. Apparently their clerics have to study it. 4:42:27 PM Canto: Vel: It's a system that doesn't make a lot of sense to those outside the faith, which is why they need to have magic books to point outsiders in the right direction. 4:42:49 PM Valeria: The part of my head that's Quintilian tells me their system isn't exceedingly practical if you don't know it exceedingly well, either. 4:42:58 PM Valeria: Even neophytes have trouble with it. 4:43:32 PM Janis: ...as soon as we're done here, can we go back to killing stuff? I like that better. 4:43:55 PM Canto: Vel: Apparently it's conspicuously unituitive. 4:44:21 PM Valeria: Deliberately so, I understand. 4:45:27 PM Canto: So, you find your way to the appropriate section of the labyrinthine library. 4:45:50 PM *** Valeria refers to the text a few times to make sure they're going the right way. *** 4:47:01 PM Canto: You find a section filled with books on Demonology and the lower planes and their denizens. 4:47:11 PM *** Janis picks up a book and starts skimming. *** 4:47:27 PM Valeria: I wouldn't read that one if I were you. 4:47:37 PM Janis: ...why not? 4:47:54 PM *** Valeria checks the numbers on the back of the paper and starts looking for those. *** 4:47:58 PM Valeria: Just take my word for it. 4:48:09 PM Nilani: Is it one of those books that flies? The ones with the teeth? 4:48:22 PM Janis: ...it's not biting me so far. 4:48:30 PM Valeria: No, it's the one labelled "Sex Demons for Fun and Profit" on the front. 4:48:39 PM Nilani: Welp. 4:49:22 PM Janis: ...why does this demon have three boy bits? 4:49:31 PM Valeria: In Celestial. Which makes it worse somehow... 4:49:53 PM Valeria: I have no idea. It sounds awkward. And it would make it difficult to find pants to fit. 4:50:07 PM Janis: ...I don't think he wears pants. 4:50:18 PM Janis: He doesn't have a shirt either. 4:50:41 PM Valeria: Probably not on an ice plane, then. 4:50:48 PM *** Valeria picks out one of the books on the list. *** 4:50:54 PM *** Janis puts hers back *** 4:51:22 PM Canto: Everyone that is reading can roll Investigation checks. 4:51:23 PM Wynn: .... I'm only going to be able to read Common. 4:51:54 PM Valeria: Here. 4:51:59 PM *** Valeria hands Wynn this one. *** 4:52:20 PM *** Wynn takes it and starts looking. *** 4:52:34 PM Canto: Search checks. 4:52:41 PM Wynn: (6.) 4:52:48 PM Janis: ((21)) 4:53:02 PM Valeria: ((19.)) 4:53:18 PM Nilani: 19 4:55:07 PM Canto: Okay, so you guys are able to find the appropriate texts without much trouble. You spend some time in a research montage, and come up with several potentially useful factoids. 4:56:53 PM Canto: Baraskal was a powerful Pit Fiend who was killed on the battlefields of the Blood War, the perpetual war between the Demons and the Devils. That he was killed on a battlefield strikes many scholars as strange, since he was personally powerful, but not overly given to war or conquest. 4:57:19 PM Canto: He was much more of a schemer and a corrupter. 4:58:45 PM Canto: He established several cults across several different planes. The Cult of the White Sun on one plane, the Followers of Esmer on another, and so forth. 4:59:53 PM Canto: He was served by his loyal second, a lesser devil named Antares. Antares is still apparently kicking around the multiverse. 5:00:51 PM Janis: ...should we look for this Antares then? 5:01:00 PM Wynn: Maybe he was cursed with anger too. 5:01:12 PM Valeria: That's the one who betrayed him. 5:01:21 PM Janis: ...most likely. 5:01:23 PM Valeria: So he'll probably be after him. 5:01:38 PM Wynn: I mean Baraskal. If he was fighting when he shouldn't be. Maybe whatever's infecting us was foreign to him too. 5:01:58 PM Janis: That's possible. Makes sense. 5:03:17 PM Canto: Baraskal was also given to intellectual pursuits. He was known for his experiments with magic and biology. he was known for granting power to intelligent beings who sought out his patronage, like the gnome warlock you met earlier. 5:03:46 PM *** Janis goes stone face. *** 5:04:01 PM Valeria: I don't think it's a good idea, Janis. 5:04:26 PM Janis: So far, it's our best lead. Aside from going to the gnome guy again. 5:05:45 PM Canto: Vel: Also, these cults Baraskal started.. I can probably get you the coordinates to the worlds they're on. 5:06:32 PM | Edited 5:07:58 PM Janis: Is that a better idea? Those guys probably won't want to help me and Wynn get Baraskal out. 5:07:43 PM Canto: Vel shrugs. "Just giving you options." 5:08:29 PM Wynn: Valeria, what do you think? 5:08:44 PM Valeria: I don't know. Our best might be just... finding Baraskal. 5:09:09 PM *** Wynn frowns. *** 5:09:16 PM *** Janis frowns. And the cults are probably the best way to do that. *** 5:10:03 PM Janis: "They would definitely want to help find him." 5:10:22 PM Valeria: Devils can usually be bargained with, to an extent. 5:11:09 PM Canto: Vel: Carefully bargained with. 5:11:22 PM Janis: "That is a horrible idea." 5:11:38 PM Wynn: ....literal deals with the devils aside, what's stopping him from controlling me again if we find him? 5:11:38 PM Janis: "Even I know that is a horrible idea." 5:12:10 PM Canto: Vel: .... well, the fact that he's technically dead right now. 5:12:35 PM Canto: Vel: And he's not coming back unless he's drawn out of you. 5:12:58 PM Valeria: I don't think he was directly controlling you then. Also, if it's still a Pit Fiend he could probably turn up at any time and kill us all without trying too hard. 5:13:04 PM Wynn: That didn't stop it either of the other two times. 5:13:09 PM Canto: Vel: When a devil dies, their essence goes back to the Nine hells, where it reforms over time and they're reborn. 5:13:54 PM Canto: Vel: That's why he was pinned to a rock. 5:14:15 PM Janis: But since his essence is also in Wynn and me, he can't do that, right? 5:14:25 PM Canto: Vel: No. 5:14:31 PM Janis: ...oh. 5:14:51 PM Valeria: So it will probably want that back. 5:15:46 PM Canto: Vel: But if you're looking for a way to rid yourselves of him, that is a potential bargaining chip. 5:16:25 PM Janis: First we have to find him. 5:16:48 PM Canto: Vel: Or someone with an interest in him returning. 5:17:24 PM Wynn: .....do we really want him to? 5:17:55 PM Wynn: As much as I'd prefer not to kill anyone, keeping a devil from regenerating is probably the best thing I could do with my life. Especially now. 5:18:29 PM Valeria: That assumes you won't get powerful enough to fight more than one at a later date. 5:18:58 PM Canto: Vel: It's inevitable, at this point. No offense, but you're both finite beings. His essence would be freed upon your deaths anyway. 5:19:17 PM Canto: Vel shrugs. "You have several avenues open to you." 5:19:50 PM Janis: ...the best solution seems to be to either find that gnome guy again or go to one of these cults. 5:21:24 PM Janis: They're the only connection where we know where they are. 5:21:26 PM Canto: Vel: This Antares is also an option. He probably wouldn't want his boss coming back. 5:21:58 PM *** Wynn looks to Val. *** 5:22:10 PM Valeria: ... I'd take Baraskal over Antares. 5:22:51 PM Valeria: Antares apparently betrayed his master, and since we're literally choosing between two devils... 5:23:13 PM Wynn: That's not very Lawful of him. 5:23:42 PM Janis: Except Antares won't go away because we bring back Baraskal. Antares will want to keep him dead, so we're still down one bad guy. 5:24:25 PM Valeria: But given the choice I'd rather deal with the one we don't know has betrayed an associate. 5:24:39 PM Valeria: I mean, they're still devils, so it's a good bet they're not nice people. 5:24:50 PM Valeria: (Though not a certainty.) 5:25:54 PM Janis: ...I don't know. Whatever, I guess. 5:27:06 PM Valeria: All right. How do we find a dead-ish pit fiend? 5:29:21 PM Canto: Vel: I can provide coordinates to the worlds, maybe you can make contact with these cults. If they're anything like your gnomish friend, you might even convince them that you're seeking to bring Baraskal back. 5:29:37 PM *** Janis grimaces *** 5:29:44 PM *** Wynn frowns. *** 5:30:16 PM Wynn: I'm not good with deception. 5:30:45 PM Janis: I won't talk with them. Val, you'll have to talk for us. 5:31:15 PM Valeria: We are seeking to bring Baraskal back. Sort of. 5:31:22 PM Valeria: And I can do that. 5:31:52 PM Canto: Vel: ... my point is that you need to convince them that the best way to bring him back is not to just kill you two. 5:32:33 PM Janis: ...that is a very good point. 5:33:20 PM Valeria: That might actually destroy the essence, making Baraskal weaker. 5:34:14 PM Canto: Vel: Chances are that if they died, the essence would be freed to return to the Nine Hells. 5:34:25 PM Janis: Do they know that? 5:34:37 PM Valeria: We don't even know that for sure. 5:34:37 PM Canto: Vel shrugs. "I have no idea." 5:34:41 PM Wynn: Do you want to bet your life that they don't? 5:35:12 PM Janis: If nothing else, Antares will want us alive so Baraskal can't get stronger. 5:36:46 PM Wynn: You two figure it out. No matter what, it's a losing proposition. 5:38:04 PM Canto: Vel: We could also got the other way and see if we can get more.... celestial aid. 5:38:55 PM Janis: Yeah. The saint probably won't like one of his people getting turned. We might be able to get some help from the other team here. 5:39:03 PM Valeria: That's true. 5:39:20 PM Valeria: I know an angel won't listen to me. But one might listen to Wynn. 5:39:38 PM *** Wynn is silent. *** 5:41:16 PM Valeria: Vel, do you know how we might get in contact with one of them? 5:42:14 PM Canto: Vel: Me? Not personally. High level magic can send a message up the chain of command, though. 5:42:46 PM Valeria: We could try the temple. 5:43:32 PM | Edited 5:44:54 PM Janis: We could also try Mielikki or one of the other Gods in that alliance. 5:43:45 PM Janis: They liked us enough to endow us with all kinds of magic. 5:45:03 PM Valeria: But the Saint already had a personal connection with Wynn. 5:45:21 PM Janis: True. I'm just thinking about the guys who helped us recently. 5:45:50 PM Canto: Vel: I'm going to head back to Utlan-Tari and start asking some of the clerics for help. Maybe if we can get a consult with an Archon they can shed some light on this. 5:46:09 PM Janis: Cool. Thanks Vel. 5:46:16 PM Valeria: All right. ... thank you for everything you've done for us. It helps. 5:46:22 PM Wynn: At least going one of those directions doesn't also involve risking life and limb of our whole group. 5:46:58 PM Canto: Hey, you guys saved me and my crew. Least I could do. 5:47:35 PM *** Janis turns to Wynn. "Or dealing with one of these cults." *** 5:47:55 PM Wynn: ....which also risks the lives of our group. 5:48:11 PM Wynn: Or at least of us. I have no particular attachment to mine, but I'm sure you do. 5:49:22 PM Janis: ...actually, I just didn't want to meet these people. Or have them treat me like the last guy did. 5:49:38 PM Janis: It's...it's...really creepy. 5:49:50 PM Valeria: Well, I have an attachment to your life, Wynn. And Janis's too. 5:49:58 PM Valeria: Let's try the Saint's temple first. 5:50:43 PM Janis: Ok, let's head over there. 5:50:54 PM Janis: Maybe Tarak wants to stop by too. 5:51:11 PM Janis: He hasn't been to the temple since...has he ever been to the temple? 5:51:27 PM Wynn: I don't know. 5:51:52 PM Valeria: Do we want to stop and get him? 5:52:13 PM *** Janis shrugs. *** 5:52:49 PM Wynn: We don't have to. Just call Nation on the cube and invite him. If he shows, he shows. 5:53:01 PM Valeria: The cube! I always forget about it. Yes. 5:53:16 PM Valeria: All right. Let's get moving, Nilani can talk to him on the way. 5:53:34 PM *** Janis nods and heads with them to the temple. *** 5:55:36 PM Canto: So you're heading to the temple of St. Cuthbert? 5:55:38 PM *** Wynn follows *** 5:55:40 PM *** Valeria does! *** 5:55:45 PM Janis: ((Yeppers)) 5:56:08 PM *** Nilani will call Nation and inform him of the situation on the way there. *** 5:59:33 PM Canto: All righty! Nation will pass the message onto Tarak. 6:02:26 PM Canto: You make your way to the temple of the Saint, and are met by a half-elf priest. 6:02:37 PM Janis: Hello. 6:03:06 PM *** Wynn bows. *** 6:03:30 PM Canto: "Welcome to the Saint's Bastion," she asks. "What can we do for you?" 6:04:26 PM Wynn: We've been infected with pit fiend blood and were hoping there'd be a way to remove it. 6:05:15 PM Valeria: She's a holy knight. She was infected while trying to rescue someone else. 6:05:23 PM Valeria: Who was ... also, unfortunately, infected. 6:05:25 PM *** Valeria gestures to Janis. *** 6:05:49 PM *** Janis raises her hand. "I was the rescue-ee" *** 6:08:38 PM Wynn: ....right. 6:08:53 PM Canto: The priestess nods. "Infected, you say? How so?" 6:09:05 PM Janis: "I swam in and drank some of it." 6:09:16 PM Janis: "So did Wynn." 6:09:44 PM Wynn: We've been told it found some sort of purchase on our souls for some reason we can't figure out. 6:10:03 PM Janis: And then it made us super angry. 6:10:13 PM Janis: We got these pendants to stop it, but otherwise, we're all rage. 6:12:34 PM Janis: And that's bad. Cause Wynn is super good at killing things and I can become a firesword wielding wolf. 6:12:53 PM Canto: She looks at Wynn, and then Janis, looking over you both carefully. 6:13:33 PM Valeria: They fight crime. 6:13:51 PM Wynn: I serve the Saint. Just... not well enough to prevent this from happening. 6:14:04 PM Janis: We kinda do fight crime. 6:14:59 PM Valeria: It's definitely putting a crimp in our good deeds tally. 6:15:41 PM Canto: She eyes Wynn for a few long moments. "What do you mean?" 6:18:17 PM Wynn: I'm a paladin... I'd assumed the Saint would protect me if I was serving him well. I was infected so either he couldn't protect me or I'm not serving well. 6:20:04 PM Valeria: It could be a test of your character. 6:23:37 PM Canto: Cleric: Perhaps. The Saint is given to tests and trials. He is also not a deity for coddling. 6:24:02 PM Valeria: Right. Which is why we came here. 6:24:20 PM Janis: Can you help us? 6:28:28 PM Canto: Cleric: Maybe. Come with me. 6:29:07 PM *** Wynn follows. *** 6:29:15 PM *** Janis follows too *** 6:30:49 PM *** Valeria goes last. *** 6:32:04 PM *** Nilani is somewhere in the middle of the group. *** 6:34:44 PM Canto: She leads you through the temple to a chamber in the back. It's mostly empty. There are torch sconces on the walls providing dim light, and the walls have some simple symbols and iconography of the Saint. 6:36:24 PM *** Valeria frets vaguely. *** 6:36:52 PM Janis: I would like to specify, we need to not be killed by the...whatever is about to happen. 6:37:20 PM Canto: Cleric: The room where we just execute people is down the hall. 6:37:55 PM Valeria: They're not going to kill their own holy knight. 6:38:00 PM *** Janis laughs half-heartedly "...you're kidding right?" *** 6:38:12 PM Canto: She raises an eyebrow at Janis. "Am I?" 6:38:22 PM *** Janis backs away slowly. *** 6:38:26 PM Valeria: ... you do know the Saint's specific bailiwick is retribution, right? 6:38:41 PM Wynn: And how often have you known me to make jokes? 6:38:56 PM Valeria: You make jokes. 6:39:44 PM Wynn: And look what happened. 6:40:32 PM Valeria: I don't think jokes are against the Saint's theology. When... made at appropriate times. Are they? 6:42:10 PM Wynn: So long as they follow the virtues of hard work, faithfulness, respect, care, compassion, charity, and honesty, sure. Can you think of any? 6:43:08 PM Wynn: Regardless, if you think they would hesitate to kill me to prevent some greater evil from taking place, I think you misunderstand the Saint. 6:43:27 PM *** Janis turns to the cleric. ...so...why are we here? *** 6:44:22 PM Canto: The cleric kneels on the hard floor. "We need to figure out what we're dealing with here, don't we?" 6:44:28 PM Valeria: But discarding one's resources is also not Cuthbertine. 6:44:43 PM Janis: It's the blood of a devil lord called Baraskal, if that helps. 6:44:46 PM Canto: She indicates a spot on the floor to Wynn. 6:44:51 PM *** Wynn kneels. *** 6:45:17 PM Valeria: Pit Fiend. 6:45:23 PM *** Valeria kneels too. Why not. *** 6:46:04 PM *** Janis kneels too, cause Janis gives into peer pressure. Let that be a lesson to you kids, always do what the cool kids are doing. If they're doing it, it must be good. *** 6:46:33 PM Canto: The Cleric's attention mostly seems to be on Wynn, for the moment. 6:47:06 PM *** Nilani finds a spot to be unobtrusive, and observes. *** 6:50:14 PM Canto: The cleric looks at Wynn. "How long have you been in service to the Saint?" 6:51:44 PM Wynn: It's hard to say. Since I was 13, became a paladin at 16, but I don't really know how old I am now. There was some... plane-traveling stasis magic for an undetermined amount of time. 6:52:37 PM Canto: Cleric: Of course. That old chestnut. 6:55:14 PM Canto: Cleric: But from your conscious recollection, how long have you been a warrior of St. Cuthbert? 6:56:05 PM Wynn: ...about a year? 6:57:39 PM Wynn: Year and a half, probably. 6:57:55 PM Canto: She nods. "The amulet you're wearing. I'll need you to remove that." 6:58:07 PM *** Wynn takes it off. *** 6:58:13 PM *** Valeria sticks close. *** 6:58:17 PM *** Janis backs up. *** 7:00:25 PM *** Nilani doesn't make any sudden movements. *** 7:00:48 PM Canto: Cleric: You're feeling a bit in crisis, aren't you? 7:01:06 PM Wynn: Of course. 7:03:12 PM Canto: Cleric: You think the Saint isn't properly protecting you, is that it? 7:03:53 PM Wynn: No. That would be blasphemy. If he's not protecting me it's for a reason. 7:10:17 PM Canto: Cleric: What do you think that reason is? 7:13:37 PM Wynn: ... I don't know, but I must be straying. I'm not following as strictly as I did in training, but I was trained by clerics and am now following another paladin. 7:17:04 PM Canto: Cleric: You are not incorruptible, paladin. No one is. Those servants of the Saint that think themselves incorruptible quickly become rather insufferable, frankly. 7:20:07 PM Valeria: I don't think I've seen one like that. 7:20:39 PM Wynn: Perhaps. 7:22:16 PM Canto: Cleric: They tend to be the worst examples of Paladins. Overzealous. Destructive. Close-minded. 7:23:57 PM Wynn: Then how do I fix this? How do I stop being controlled by this pit fiend? 7:29:06 PM Canto: Cleric: Endure. Faith is made stronger by facing doubt head on and enduring it. There are a million factors contributing to your situation at any given time. This situation is no different. You are a paladin of the Saint. But that is not all you are, is it? 7:30:50 PM Wynn: ...it may as well be. 7:33:14 PM Valeria: There's got to be something we can do. 7:33:42 PM Canto: Cleric: Then maybe if your devotion to the Saint is not enough, you need to find something else. You cant' just live on bread. Or whatever the saying is. 7:34:17 PM Canto: Cleric: The saint doesn't need mindless soldiers. If he did, we'd just use Golems. He needs people given to his cause. 7:36:37 PM Wynn: I... will talk to Tarak about it. 7:38:18 PM Canto: Cleric: As far as the Pit Fiend... you are not possessed. Not as such. It's a strange condition, one I've not encountered before. 7:38:33 PM Wynn: ...what? 7:38:58 PM Janis: You know what would be nice? For us to get something everybody knows about and how to deal with it. 7:39:26 PM Canto: Cleric: If you were possessed, we could simply exorcise the demon. But I don't sense a devil within you. 7:40:03 PM Janis: Do you sense anything else? 7:40:04 PM Valeria: It's influencing them, though. 7:40:12 PM Valeria: I don't think it's possession outright, but it is influencing them. 7:42:18 PM Canto: Cleric: I don't doubt that it is. I take it you have attempted to treat it as a curse or a spell, and tried to dispel the effect? 7:42:41 PM Wynn: Utlan-Tari did something like that, yes. 7:42:56 PM Janis: And our clerics tried to do some similar stuff. 7:43:48 PM Canto: Cleric: I'm afraid that practically speaking, I'm at a loss. All I can do is offer counsel. 7:44:08 PM Janis: Right. Ok. 7:44:18 PM Janis: So, that brings us back to the two crappy options. 7:44:36 PM Canto: Cleric: At least you have crappy options. 7:44:59 PM Valeria: Do you suggest we work with the pit fiend, his equally devilish lieutenant, or the cults? That's actually three options. 7:45:18 PM Valeria: I'm still inclined to try to find the pit fiend via the cults. 7:45:22 PM Janis: The cults are really part of option one. 7:45:55 PM Canto: Cleric: I don't know enough about the situation to offer input on that, I'm afraid. 7:46:32 PM Janis: I still don't like going to the cults. 7:46:54 PM | Edited 7:47:23 PM Valeria: I'm not entirely sure how else to find the pit fiend. 7:47:23 PM Janis: I know! ...but I still don't like it. 7:52:40 PM Valeria: Well, apparently that's what we have to do. 7:52:48 PM Valeria: I'm sorry, I'm all out of other ideas, and talking to people is what I know how to do.